User talk:Razeluxe91
Archive I archived my talk page. Please put RE: if you're opening an old discussion or conversation. Howdy My last message seems to have gotten swamped lol. Gah! Can't believe I missed the start of the match! I had to dig the bloody car out so I could drive to the shops (yup, and I got drenched for my trouble) lol and now I need to wait on my turn comin' round again :( I'm surprised you didn't catch the allude to Byakuya in my Kuchiki, though. The single Yuengiri tech he uses (made by you) = cherry blossoms. As for an actual theme, there isn't one yet lol. I'm still workin' on it lol. As for this fusion, I'm still drawing a blank on the execution. It'd be easy just to make 'em put on an earring... Kenji Hiroshi 19:10, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Long messages? Dude, don't worry about it! I've written more than a few myself :) Believe me, I would post after Fenix, but it would mess a lot with the posting order and I don't wanna be the one to wreck it lol. I would've been on earlier too, but the snow stopping me and woman heading to the shops left little chance. But I know what ya mean. I've pretty much given up on NF. If you don't wanna run with kinetics, then how about a melee-type with a twist. With all the focus on special abilities lately, I'd go for something that focuses on transformations or stages that give different powers based around a single theme that can be switched through (like my Shin). Or (I just thought about this completely out of the blue) manipulation of geothermal energy. As for the fusion, dude, your a gem! Meditation means you'd need allies to help ya out in battle, but I'm likin' it lol! The agreement was that we wouldn't edit our characters, but because they're attacks mainly, I'd say no, unless we make a new table sayin' they wont be used in the RP. Kenji Hiroshi 20:45, December 19, 2010 (UTC) If it doesn't get hectic, then I'll be surprised >_< Well, geothermal energies about all I've got atm, dude and I got it the same way you got the fusion idea. I was writing the message and it just popped into my head (see? inspiration hittin' me like a sledge lol). Well, I've got both of my noble characters posted, with only one left to finish :) And I saw your Kuchiki, and I gotta say that's she's gone and went a little mad on us, dude. But I like her. What's wrong with crazy!? (Chris Rock lol). That's the problem with havin' so many folks involved in the RP. I must've missed "the golden age" lol, 'cause the most regular users here were the GF before we formed it and Ten and Sei. It was readin' the stuff you guys posted that actually got me posting on here in the first place to be honest :) We'll simply call the page The Fusion Technique or some variation to save any hassle and I'll get started on it, then. Kenji Hiroshi 21:16, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Great, just great. You guys are all postin' and I'm sound asleep in my bed :( Someone who shouldn't be posting? Tak, right? He's the observer and neutral party I think, dude, so he won't be fighting lol. You say that the zanpakuto ties into the main story, so I don't really know what to suggest, pal. I'll get the fusion posted soon, but pic's can wait until we make the actual fusion character lol. Since the fightings started, sad thing this can't be used in the RP, but we'll manage. I guess I'm doomed to a late entrance, eh? I'll try my damndest to make that a dramatic one lol. Kenji Hiroshi 09:29, December 20, 2010 (UTC) :PS: I got the fusion page started up, so If you wanna add anything I missed then fire away, dude. We need to get the rules for its use sorted out, though, to stop spamming and whatnot lol. Fusion Technique. Kenji Hiroshi 14:11, December 20, 2010 (UTC) I've asked to have my posting order switched with Fenix, 'cause it'd fit better with my time schedule really. All I need is the go ahead, 'cause I don't wanna take my turn and look like I've skipped past Sei, Fenix, Sadow and all the others before me. I'll be there, dude. Don't worry. Kenji Hiroshi 14:22, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Good to have ya back, bro. I just did something either incredibly gutsy, or stupid lol. Kusaka's facin' down Sei, in a barrier of energy, then two alone... damn what was I thinking? This is either gonna end badly, or awesomely! Kusaka's Bankai though, so it might go all right... But Kenji hasn't been touched yet, so he and Van'll tear up the place a little lol. Just like the old days! Kenji Hiroshi 17:26, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Not that I'm complaining, but you couldn't have waited a while to be the hero? I had a plan, dude. It was Kusaka because he was in Bankai and could leave Sei nowhere to run by using Shoku-mun then hit him with every individual Getsuei orb. He'd have taken damage from that no matter who he is, and bought time for everyone else. But, I'll run with it lol. I know we work as a team, and I did what I did to buy time so whe'd have a team. Everyone's so bust up right now, it ain't even funny! But, I'll run with it lol. As for the order, it got changed slightly so I could be on more often lol, so I;d check out Preparations and Organization: Seireitou & Ten-Tails vs Gravity Force for that, dude. Kenji Hiroshi 17:48, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Well, we ain't gonna argue about it, dude. Like I said earlier, strategy goes out the window too quickly in these kinda things. Kusaka's still got his other transformations, so no worries, eh? He's still got plenty in the tank and Yoshiro and Kenji haven't been touched. Trust me. But yeah, I probably shoulda known one of you guys would break in. Kinda glad in hindsight, but I'll maintain I had a plan lol. It's time we threw down, properly this time. Its high time we turned the tide, lol. Let's do this! Kenji Hiroshi 17:59, December 20, 2010 (UTC) There was never anything to forgive, bro. I look away with a dumb look on my face. I wasn't trying to kill him... okay, that was a lie, but in my defense, you gotta admit that it was gutsy, right? Sure, it could've ended with Kusaka's guts lining the floor, but it all worked out, right? Our three between us are pretty much ready to go lol. Your on defense then, but I'll keep Yoshiro back just encase as well, alright? He's more suited than Kenji or Kusaka. Kenji Hiroshi 18:05, December 20, 2010 (UTC) I take it that wasn't in the original draft of this plan either, then? Great... I was wondering what she was up to, but I reckon Sei's already taken measures lol. He's crafty alright. I'll bust out the transformations when needed, because no one is dying (well, of those who are left lol) If I can help it. Ready to flex a little team muscle, dude? Kenji Hiroshi 18:32, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Well your up next after Sei's next post. I attacked Sei, 'cause he's our enemy, right? Unless she attacks me, I'm leaving' Yuki alone lol. He might do that, but why the hell'd she decapitate the poor guy!? That's a bit overkill, ain't it? Kenji Hiroshi 18:49, December 20, 2010 (UTC) :lloyd980@hotmail.co.uk All lower case. Kenji Hiroshi 18:50, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I got the message. Figured you'd have a plan like that lol. I'll play along. Kenji Hiroshi 19:22, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey I was busy editing Haru which he is almost done yes, but its your turn master.Td5 21:08, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Your turn and I call you the master as you are the master of the GF or its founder I think.Td5 21:32, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Your turn and you is KaienTd5 23:05, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Your turn and can i bring in another person cause with his ability to control the dead I need help.Td5 23:16, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Umm you got two characters Can I bring Purinsu or sora in your choice.Td5 23:31, December 19, 2010 (UTC) your turn and I brought in Sora.Td5 23:56, December 19, 2010 (UTC) sorry in the shower for 20 mins your turn.Td5 03:42, December 20, 2010 (UTC) your next post defeat Sora he was just in for a small time cause he weaker that Shino.Td5 04:19, December 20, 2010 (UTC) I guess you want sora around for a while your turn.Td5 04:35, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Your turn my master.Td5 04:56, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Your turn.Td5 05:14, December 20, 2010 (UTC) your turn.Td5 18:10, December 20, 2010 (UTC) sorry busy making a xmas present article for Sei as a gift your turn.Td5 19:01, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Your turn and I will wont use Purinsu's shikai or his bankai just stuff like kido and shunpo.Td5 05:34, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Your turn master of the Gravity Force.Td5 22:19, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Tak's Post Tak is part of a nuetral party, who will merely observe from the side. He isn't fighting though. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 22:52, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Sei&Ten vs. Gravity Force Hola! I'm an admin on the site and your neutral party in regards to the rp. I'm posting my character to observe and comment on the fight. I'm also your referee of sorts for both sides; I'm supposed to call anyone on autohitting and other BS. Any more questions just ask. --Takeshi (Talk here) 23:01, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Gravity Force Hi~ I wanted to request if I could join the Graviy Force? Im a friend of Lone Black Garuga, who says shes ok with it but to ask you...so... Here I am asking~ Balance is EverythingUser Talk:WanderingShinobi 05:00, December 20, 2010 (UTC) RE:GravityForce Im making the character now. Ill let you know when he is ready for you to view.Balance is EverythingUser Talk:WanderingShinobi 05:11, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Aizanagi Tenshi Character for GF Shikon Kokutsuchi His Zanpakuto isnt revealed yet, due to me still working on what it is, and what it can do.Balance is EverythingUser Talk:WanderingShinobi 06:58, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Hmm...Im already being tested by Twilight, but if you would like to RP as well thats fine. What do you suggest on cutting back on?Balance is EverythingUser Talk:WanderingShinobi 03:40, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Alright...I see. I mentioned he had gotten stronger over time, but I shoul wait for him to actually do the training and such in RP, gotchaBalance is EverythingUser Talk:WanderingShinobi 04:35, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I do see what you mean. Im gonna leave the Bankai listed there, but list it as not yet learned in current story in my "Behind the Scenes" section. Also Id like to RP with you, given you have been most helpful, and more practice couldnt hurt.Balance is EverythingUser Talk:WanderingShinobi 05:10, December 22, 2010 (UTC) If it isnt to much trouble, a complete list will be fine. And given that I just need some practice, either a Training RP or a Small Fight RR is good. Whichever you think will work best.Balance is EverythingUser Talk:WanderingShinobi 05:24, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Alrighty, I pick Van, Training RPBalance is EverythingUser Talk:WanderingShinobi 05:51, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Alright, Im using Shikon Kokutsuchi (obviously. Its now your move sir. PS I like your writing style, ver "real-world".Balance is EverythingUser Talk:WanderingShinobi 08:23, December 22, 2010 (UTC) By "real-world" I mean...our characters didnt arrive on som random field and started beating on each other for no apparent reason. We bumped into each other in front of a candy store. Its more...you know like a story.Balance is EverythingUser Talk:WanderingShinobi 19:35, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Well, I want to build my character up from just before he gains Hollow powers, so something to do with a Hollow attack. A way for him to somehow get Hollow powers. That doesnt actually have to be now. Im a fan of the Hollow powers :P I like your idea on the build up of negative emotions, which makes me think that there should be something special about the Hollow that attacks, or I should create a back story that points to Shikon having strong issues with Hollows. Or both.Balance is EverythingUser Talk:WanderingShinobi 20:06, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Ok, Im going to make an Arrancar character that kills someone important to Shikon, and then a specific a Hollow under HER service will be attacking us. Sound good?Balance is EverythingUser Talk:WanderingShinobi 20:21, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Yo It's your turn yo post on our own RP, dude. Boy, and I thought Shori was creepy in appearance. The guy's a bit of a loon, lol. Sorry about havin' to run last night, but it couldn't be helped. Kenji Hiroshi 14:53, December 21, 2010 (UTC) And I'm hurt that you think I haven't read it already lol. Bones, eh? The one I love the most is the mini-sun ability. That was nice. I think by the looks of it, everyone's takin' a break from the war RP. I was workin' on the finishing pieces of the future arc and got some of the run-up for gen2 started with Kitsui's stories, so it's all comin' together lol. I'll be able to make a proper start with Kentaro and Harumi when I finish the Endgame Arc. Kenji Hiroshi 19:28, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Well, having it as one character would be easier, instead of having a fusion that makes two, ya know? And if its Shiteruo Yuudai your talking about, he uses a different method of fusion lol. But truth be told, I'm lookin' to get back into that RP and really let loose! You see the move Ten pulled? It seems we've got a little more company to deal with, so I'm in a good mood lol. The twins'll be awesome, dude. Kentaro's just got hollow powers to give him a slight edge, but you'll come up with something to turn the tables. You always do, and Harumi's got a big weakness. If anyone sees through her illusions, she's pretty much left with melee combat lol. Well, I've never seen that anime/manga, but is supposed to be good (my cousin once again). Kitsui's fell in with my HDG guy, and he's gonna teach him a few new things as well :) Introduce both now lol. Kenji Hiroshi 09:07, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :PS: Kido or Ginto, eh? Hmmm, I normally check the usual place and type in something like elements or magic theme. Or ya might get lucky on google images, but any I've got, I've gotten off the usual joint lol. Sorry I can't be a bigger help, pal. Kenji Hiroshi 11:56, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Naw, I like where your going with that, pal. And I think I've a way to make what your saying a little more realistic. Okay, here's the idea; during the meditation one of the two needs to act as the director, or a leader to ensure everything goes well. The fusion takes on more aspects from the leader than it does the other, thus giving you two similar, but different, fusion results. Take Kenji and Van. If Van led, his abilities and what not would be more prominent, so would his personality and appearance. The same would be true for Kenji if he led. Dude, have I ever told you your friggin' miracle worker? Kenji Hiroshi 19:16, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Hey, my ideas only come 'cause you build the groundwork. A good building can't be built without a good foundation, right? (My brother told me that one lol) We play of one another and make things work. And I finally got rid of those tabs from Kenji's page. Lately, they've been more of a hindrance than a help lol. As for the zanpakuto... now I hit the snag lol. Maybe a fusion, with the more abilities comin' through depending on the leader of the fusion. If Kenji led, the main ability would Lightning, with Van's less prominent or something like that. As for shrinking, you mean making the writing small, right? If you do, here's how it done. < small > (insert text here) < / small > No gaps though. Kenji Hiroshi 19:51, December 22, 2010 (UTC) See Kou's gone :( He'll be missed, that's for sure. These characters are gonna be special, so I think the zanpakuto could vary without much trouble. Van and Kenji... How about this. Since Van has no zanpakuto and Kenji's still more shinigami than anything else and Van ain't, he regains Tsuyakeshi Hanabira. It wouldn't be a big stretch, considering it became a part of his spiritual energy when he underwent the blank transformation. And since our guys have so many transformed states, those forms simply become spiritual energy and they work just with the zanpakuto. What ya think? Kenji Hiroshi 20:20, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Agreed. Those two fused is gonna be something special lol. Overkill won't be the word, dude. The fused form will say Bankai and the world will end! I'm gonna be making my own one as well, for Kenji and Kusaka for use later on. I'll get to work writin' it into the article then. When its finished, feel free to touch up the content to your likin', pal. See your doin' a bit of bag guy negotiating with Kou lol. The guys got some well written and awesome characters. It really is a shame that the guys leavin'. Hopefully, he decides to come back again. Kenji Hiroshi 21:31, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Haha. Things are lookin' good though. As for villains, they'll be a few more come gen2 that you'll definitely not be expecting (that's a promise lol). And I've finally revealed Dastan's big secret... Check out the first few lines in Kenji's article and you'll see lol. Well, I got the fusion page done up, now all we gotta do is set up some rules for it stop it being used like every RP were in. Its a powerful skill, so we should try and limit it a little lol. Kenji Hiroshi 21:58, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Thought ya might like that lol. I've been workin' up to that since I started my first story here lol. Dastan ain't a bad guy, but he doesn't exactly help much either, ya know? Think of him as third party who cares a little too much lol. As for the antagonist, I'll leave the character off that list or it'll ruin a major surprise for later :) Yes, I'm evil lol. Since Kenji knows about his heritage now, I'm lookin' forward to his reaction if you ever bust out Kaien's body when hes around. That's why I laughed when ya made him, dude. Well, I gotta run, pal. See ya later :) Kenji Hiroshi 22:23, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Chaos Later today I will start the Chaos Order and inshort its a organzation of 12 member of powerful rengades of Shinigami, Vizards, Arrancars, and other Spiritual races that makes up a 12 member group. It won't start till after the Sei rp but I am geting started on it and one of my characters is the founder and leader. Do you want to take part in this story arc and its not just one rp but several.Td5 19:55, December 21, 2010 (UTC) hey Raz, it's ur turn on our RP that we were making. Grizzaka 20:29, December 21, 2010 (UTC) um Raz, it's ur post on our RP Grizzaka 03:23, December 22, 2010 (UTC) ur turn raz on the RP Grizzaka 04:28, December 22, 2010 (UTC) ur turn raz Grizzaka 18:21, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Eh, don't worry about it bro and i might have some ideas but I'll add them a little later on Grizzaka 18:41, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Haha, well anyway whenever you have the time it's your post. Grizzaka 20:12, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Well bro it's ur turn and can u plz ask Kou to tell u why he won't talk to me anymore Grizzaka 20:41, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Well now i regret ever asking, it's ur turn raz on the RP Grizzaka 21:04, December 22, 2010 (UTC) So i guess Kou gave u his character and it's ur turn btw Grizzaka 21:57, December 22, 2010 (UTC) idk when how to start it Grizzaka 22:55, December 22, 2010 (UTC) reply I will comply.Td5 03:59, December 22, 2010 (UTC) I will comply. Now, its your post Raze.Td5 04:15, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Your post.Td5 04:32, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Your, post.Td5 05:08, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Your, post.Td5 05:24, December 22, 2010 (UTC)Y Your, post.Td5 05:38, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Your, post.Td5 06:09, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Chaos is the none-existence that brings the Ends of time and Destroys all of creation except for where God sleeps the Heavens of Creation. I used Ten's God of the Bleach universe as the creator of existence and that Chaos is called when God decides to sleep. After trilions of years Chaos awakes God and he recreates the universe anew. They are the natural order. As for Chaos it isn't evil or good just it has too happen. Haru is the villian by try to kill Chaos. BTW your postTd5 06:35, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Your turn.Td5 09:07, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Your, turn. Please, stop forcing Haruki's ideals on Purinsu and his group they are not villians please?Td5 18:59, December 22, 2010 (UTC) The real world and the online world sometimes I don't know the difference between the two.Still your post though raze.Td5 19:32, December 22, 2010 (UTC) your turn.Td5 19:48, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Your turn.Td5 20:09, December 22, 2010 (UTC) your turn end the rp.Td5 20:25, December 22, 2010 (UTC) It'll be okay! (: I saw your comment; it'll be okay! If you ever need me, just go to NFW to get my attention. I'd be happy to help you guys in anyway. --'体系' (talk to Joker!) 20:07, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :Maybe, its not as bad as it use to be (Now that I'm there) ^^ --'れる' (talk to Joker!) 20:23, December 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, the villains. Which characters were you thinking of? --'れる' (talk to Joker!) 21:04, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Wuji (Now known as Onmyōdō) is a Toju, not a villain. Did you mean Shiki? --'れる' (talk to Joker!) 21:13, December 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::Hah, no problem. Just change the property tag. However if I decide to rejoin BFFW, you have to be able to give 'em back. Can you guys do that? --'れる' (talk to Joker!) 21:26, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::Then I have no problem! They're all yours! Treat them well, don't let their talents go to waste! :P --'れる' (talk to Joker!) 21:38, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Well......... I think i could add one more villian Vacio Muerte is another one that I got from Kou maybe we can use him as well. Grizzaka 22:27, December 22, 2010 (UTC) it's ur turn raz on the RP Grizzaka 00:18, December 23, 2010 (UTC) ur turn once again my friend, I just hope we can talk on chatango soon Grizzaka 02:16, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Ah, I totally understand bro and well I really do need help cuz i have no idea what to write about and I rather finish the RP we're doing first and the GF vs Sei so for now it's ur turn and if it takes a while i totally understand. Grizzaka 02:51, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Kido I have made several Kido for the Gf's page. These are the Bakudo numbers 7. Giragira (Glare) 91. Doumu '(''Dome), Hado number 81. '''Saikoushoushashori (Supreme Lighting). I have also made the Forbidden Kidos Oogama no za Shikyo Megami (Scythe of the Death Goddess, Nekkuresu no Raiku '(''Necklace of life), and '''Juuni Zaichuu Jureichi Kurai (Twelve Contained Important Spirit Ground Cry. Do, you like or have ever used these spells, and techniques that I created?Td5 23:12, December 22, 2010 (UTC)